1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-118368, a wiring board having the following is described: a substrate with an opening portion; multiple electronic components accommodated in the opening portion; an insulation layer formed on the substrate and on the electronic components; a conductive layer formed on the insulation layer; and via conductors electrically connecting the conductive layer and electrodes of the electronic components. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-118368 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.